Love In The Pale Moon Light
by LappyDog
Summary: Sasuke the prince escapes to see Naruto the peasent every night. Their love forbbiden but they didn't care. MEGA FLUFF! SAVE TEH FLUFF PEOPLE!


**Discalimer: I don't own anything bla bla this story was purley fan-made :3**

Muahahahaha i own naruto...in my mind!!!!.....well yeah a few notes

Naruto is 19

Sasuke is 21

* * *

The night was calm, quiet and peaceful, the halls in the castle were untouched and seemed timeless in the pale moon light. The king and his queen slept humbly in their bed all huddled up together in their own little dreams.

As if nothing could touch them. But Sasuke, their youngest child and heir to their throne after his older brother Itachi, was restless in his room pacing back and forth waiting to make sure that there were absolutely no people roaming the halls of the castle before he could make his escape.

The young raven quietly opened the door and tip-toed through the hollow hallways that possessed so much history. He made it pass his parents bedroom and the guards that were placed in every corner, but luckily for him he asked the people that made the castle to add some secret passages without his parents' whereabouts.

Sasuke had his eyes out to make sure that there was no sign on Itachi anywhere, since the elderly brother liked to take late night strolls just roaming the dark corridors of the castle. Sasuke finally made it to the secret passage he so longed to find, it appeared to be a simple wall but there was a tunnel that led to sacred gardens in the land.

"Going somewhere otouto?" Sasuke froze when he heard the voice of his brother; he turned around and could see the family trademark eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"I...umm….I" Sasuke seemed speechless as he had been caught by his brother. He heard Itachi chuckle and simply walked past him. "You have your secrets and I have mine…" and the Uchiha walked away. 'Thank you aniki…' Sasuke mentally thanked and went on into the tunnel and made sure that his secret passage was well covered up.

Sasuke made his way through the tunnel and re-appeared in the sacred gardens of his land. The land seemed to glow and the butterflies that were only indigenous to that area left a glowing trail that looked like smoke.

He smiled at the calm scene upon him; he began to walk deeper into the gardens and made his way to a Cherry Blossom that appeared timeless. Underneath it was a blonde boy with slightly torn clothing.

His skin appeared to have no blemishes and his eyes of endless pools seemed to draw Sasuke in. Naruto a peasant of the village seemed drew Sasuke in ever since they first met. And now after a year they had become the best of friends and the best of lovers. But they had kept it a secret, having their own meetings every night to have some together time.

"Hey dobe" Sasuke seemed to purr as we walked up to the boy. He wrapped his arms around the blonde boy and placed a butterfly kiss on his whiskered cheek.

"Hey teme…" Naruto whispered into the ravens' neck as they fell into an embrace. Their bodies pressed together as they let their embrace last as long as it could. "I missed you Naruto" Sasuke mumbled as his hands began to gently rub the boys back. "I too Sasuke"

Sasuke sat down and laid his back on the trunk of the tree bringing Naruto to his lap. He examined every feature of Naruto's face. The blondes eyes big with curiosity, his head tilted a bit to the side which made him seem adorable, and it was all his.

"What are you staring at teme?" Naruto pouted. Sasuke chuckled and brought his hand to the boys' neck and brought him into a kiss. Something he had desired for a really long time. It was simple and quick; he parted their lips by a few centimeters and whispered.

"I'm looking at what's mine…and only mine" before Naruto could response, Sasuke brought their lips for a second kiss. This time it was much deeper. Naruto moaned in pleasure as Sasuke's tongue slipped into his mouth and mapped every millimeter of his mouth.

Their mouths moved simultaneously and everything else was ignored. Their passion and love for each other was something that they couldn't describe to each other or themselves. They just knew that it was there and they desired it.

They parted and a single strand of saliva connected them. Sasuke began to kiss the blondes neck and pressed their bodies together. "Nah…Sasuke….ah…" the blonde moaned as the raven ravaged his neck, face and shoulders. The pleasuring feeling stopped and for a moment Naruto whined. Sasuke looked serious.

"Naruto…I have something to ask you…" he told him. "Do you…love me?" there was a hint of doubt in his voice that Naruto took notice of. His response was placing a small kiss on the princes' cheek and whispering "With all my heart Sasuke…"

"Then I have something to ask you…" Onyx eyes met with the pools of blue and placed his hand on the tanned cheek. "I want you to marry me" the whispered request made Naruto's heart explode. Many emotions ran through his heart, fright, happiness, love, confusion.

"B-but what about your family? They…they'll never accept me" Naruto looked down in pain. Sasuke lifted his chin and made him look at him directly in the eyes. "Believe me Naruto, your kindhearted, funny, obnoxious and a complete idiot that has the heart of an angel…so believe me when I tell you that they will accept you"

He gave him a quick kiss before meeting his eyes again. " I want to spoil you, I want to love you, I want to make you the happiest person in the world…so I'll ask again…" He shuffled through his pockets and brought up a small gold ring and whispered. "Will you marry me Naruto?"

He saw the blonde's shocked look before tears flowed down his face and a small hardly noticeable smile appeared in his face. The blonde tackled Sasuke to the ground and began crying. "Dear god yes! I'll marry you! I love you so much Sasuke!"

They embraced with passion and kissed one another with a passion of a-thousand suns. Sasuke reversed their positions so now he was the one on top and placed the gold ring on Naruto's finger. "I love you so much Naruto…more than you'll ever know" he looked at the boy beneath him and placed butterfly kisses on his neck. Naruto on the other hand was tired of kisses on the neck and brought the ravens face up to his and gave him a passionate lovers kiss.

"I love you Sasuke…"

And so the next day Sasuke announced his engagement to his family…shocked at first but they came to terms with it. Naruto and Sasuke got married…and on that night they made love for the very first time. And Naruto loved it when Sasuke spoiled him with gifts and kisses. It wasn't until Sasuke gave him an orange fox for his birthday that he practically molested him in front of his family.

But that's another story.

THE END

* * *

oh em geez I liked how this came out ^^ short but cute...

Naruto: aww sasuke was so sweet ^^

Sasuke: ...............................

**bie bie pplz**


End file.
